Looking over prior art, there is seen that, except in one instance--Canadian Pat. No. 596,333, issued Apr. 19, 1960 to Lundberg--no water stick is disclosed.
This Canadian patent relates to a water ski pole comprising a blade constituting a sealed flotation chamber. Means are provided to support and connect the forearm of the user to the pole, wherein the hand of the user must grab a pole handle; the forward movement is thus consecutive to a movement of the arm from the front to the rear. Lastly, it is to be noted that the only propulsion means are the poles.